


Karaoke

by asiriusfan



Series: Of Deer and Men [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusfan/pseuds/asiriusfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drunk at a karaoke bar, guest starring blackinnon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I write silly drunks

"If you change ya'line, I'll be first the mind, honey imsta free, take a chance me."

James handed the microphone to Lily, who managed to get out, "If you need to gooooo, let me-" before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Lily," James whispered loudly. "Lily come on, pull't together…for the fans." He motioned out toward the half dozen or so patrons who were steadfastly ignoring the drunken couple. This just made Lily laugh harder as she stumbled off the stage and back toward their booth, leaving James to finish the song on his own.

_"If you'rall alone when the birds are pretty…I'm freeee."_

Lily plopped down across from Sirius and Marlene, still grinning goofily.

"'Snot half bad," Sirius stated, studying the scene in front of him contemplatively.

"Who?" Marlene asked, looking around wildly like a blind golden retriever.

"He's brilliant," Lily slurred. "I'll bet'e sings in the shower."

_"We can dance, and also talk, so we're t'gether as long as the music…is."_

Sirius snorted into his drink as Lily turned toward Marlene. "So're you two having a good time, then?"

"No," Marlene declared, slamming her drink on the table with unneeded force. "He's jus' sittin' here, he's not satisfyin' me. I don't get no sasisfaction…sassis…none of it." She said the last bit with a look toward Sirius that she probably thought was knowing but in actuality just made her look like she was having a bit of a stroke.

"For the last time, McKinnon, I'm not singin' tha' bloody song!"

"I want to sing!"

_"You want to leave me…it there - no, wait. Whazzat say? Hey, go back I miss'd tha' part."_

"I'll sing with you Marlene," Lily offered.

"I don't want to sing, I want him to want to sing with me because I want to sing with him, but only if he wants to sing with me."

"Tha's a lot of wants."

"I think coming 'ere might have been'a mistake," Sirius murmured.

_"Wait, this thing's movin' too fast. Hello? Is this still on?"_

"Marlene, I don' think Sirius wants to sing."

"Tha's okay, I've decided I'm gonna go throw up instead." She stood up. "D'you wanna come with me?"

"Um…lemme think about'it. I need to weigh m'options."

"Mmkay," she said before she veered tipsily through the crowd.

_"Lily? Lily, this song's still goin' but I'm done singin'. Lily! How do I stop it?"_

"Sirus." Lily leaned into the table, eyes focused on Sirius.

"Lily?" he responded, raising an eyebrow at her sudden seriousness.

Lily stared him down, gazing intently as she gathered the words for what she wanted to say next. Slowly, Sirius lowered his drink as he felt the sudden change in the atmosphere. The severity of Lily's deadpan stare never wavered, until finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"Where's Marlene, anyway?"

The conversation was interrupted as James joined the group. dropping into the booth beside Lily, he said, "I could'n figure out how't stop the music, so I threw the micaphone-

"Microphone," Lily corrected him.

"Miceraphone…micer-

"No, it's-"

"I threw th' thing but I don' think it worked. I'm here now." He looked around. "Where's Marlene?"

"We may have lost her," Lily said seriously.

"What!?"

"She was righ' here and now she's not and I don' know what happened."

"We should tell someone!"

Lily's eyes widened "Th' police!"

"I a'ready told you, I'm not bloody singin'!" Sirius shouted from across the table.

"Sirius!" James said as he noticed his best friend, "Marlene is missin'!"

"Who's missin'?" Marlene asked as she returned to the table.

"You are," Lily informed her.

"Oh no," she responded as she resumed her seat beside Sirius.

"'S'okay, we found ya'," James said. The table was suddenly quiet as everyone resumed their drinking. After a few minutes, Lily turned to James.

"Guess what?" She asked.

James thought for a minute before answering. "I…don'…know."

"I don't think I hate you anymore."

"Really?"

Lily hummed in response, and James held up his drink. "To improv'ment!" Marlene sat up in the booth on her knees so she could reach across the table to clink her glass with James'. Afterward, she turned to Sirius.

"I still hate you."

"O'course," he said before he set his drink down. "Come on, le's go an' sing."

And with that Marlene was already across the room, picking out her song, leaving James and Lily to "celebrate" in their booth in the few short minutes before they were all kicked out of the bar and banned for life.


End file.
